1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf ball cover compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to golf ball cover compositions composed of a silane crosslinked olefin block copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional golf ball covers have been comprised of balata or blends of balata with elastomeric or plastic materials. The traditional balata covers are relatively soft and flexible. Upon impact, the soft balata covers compress against the surface of the club producing high spin. Consequently, the soft and flexible balata covers provide an experienced golfer with the ability to apply a spin to control the ball in flight in order to produce a draw or a fade, or a backspin which causes the ball to “bite” or stop abruptly on contact with the green. Moreover, the soft balata covers produce a soft “feel” to the low handicap player. Such playability properties (workability, feel, etc.) are particularly important in short iron play with low swing speeds and are exploited significantly by relatively skilled players.
Despite all the benefits of balata, balata covered golf balls are easily cut and/or damaged if mis-hit. Golf balls produced with balata or balata-containing cover compositions therefore have a relatively short life span.
As a result of this negative property, balata and its synthetic substitutes, trans-polybutadiene and transpolyisoprene, have been essentially replaced as the cover materials of choice by other cover materials such as ionomeric resins and polyurethanes.
Ionomeric resins are polymers containing interchain ionic bonding. As a result of their toughness, durability and flight characteristics, various ionomeric resins sold by E.I. DuPont de Nemours & Company under the trademark SURLYN® and by the Exxon Corporation (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,451) under the trademarks ESCOR® and IOTEK®, have become widely utilized for the construction of golf ball covers over the traditional “balata” (transpolyisoprene, natural or synthetic) rubbers. As stated, the softer balata covers, although exhibiting enhanced playability properties, lack the durability (cut and abrasion resistance, fatigue endurance, etc.) properties required for repetitive play.
Ionomeric resins are generally ionic copolymers of an olefin, such as ethylene, and a metal salt of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, or maleic acid. Metal ions, such as sodium or zinc, are used to neutralize some portion of the acidic groups in the copolymer resulting in a thermoplastic elastomer exhibiting enhanced properties, such as durability, for golf ball cover construction over balata. However, some of the advantages gained in increased durability have been offset to some degree by the decreases produced in playability. This is because although the ionomeric resins are very durable, they tend to be very hard when utilized for golf ball cover construction, and thus lack the degree of softness required to impart the spin necessary to control the ball in flight. Since the ionomeric resins are harder than balata, the ionomeric resin covers do not compress as much against the face of the club upon impact, thereby producing less spin. In addition, the harder and more durable ionomeric resins lack the “feel” characteristic associated with the softer balata related covers.
As a result, while there are many different commercial grades of ionomers available both from DuPont and Exxon, with a wide range of properties which vary according to the type and amount of metal cations, molecular weight, composition of the base resin (for example, relative content of ethylene and methacrylic and/or acrylic acid groups) and additive ingredients such as reinforcement agents, etc., a great deal of research continues in order to develop a golf ball cover composition exhibiting not only the improved impact resistance and carrying distance properties produced by the “hard” ionomeric resins, but also the playability (for example, “spin”, “feel”, etc.) characteristics previously associated with the “soft” balata covers, properties which are still desired by the more skilled golfer.
Furthermore, a number of different golf ball constructions, such as one-piece, two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover), three-piece (a liquid or solid center, elastomeric winding about the center, and a molded cover), and multi-piece golf balls, have been developed to produce golf balls exhibiting enhanced playability and durability. The different types of materials utilized to formulate the cores, mantles, windings, covers, etc. of these balls dramatically alters the balls' overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layered covers containing one or more ionomer resins or other materials have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
For example, in various attempts to produce a durable, high spin golf ball, the golfing industry has blended the hard ionomer resins with a number of softer ionomeric resins and applied these blends to two-piece and three-piece golf balls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,814 and 5,120,791 are directed to cover compositions containing blends of hard and soft ionomeric resins. However, it has been found that golf ball covers formed from hard-soft ionomer blends tend to become scuffed more readily than covers made of hard ionomer alone. Consequently, it would be useful to develop a golf ball having a combination of softness and durability which is better than the softness-durability combination of a golf ball cover made from a hard-soft ionomer blend.
Additionally, thermoset and thermoplastic polyurethanes have recently become popular materials of choice for golf ball cover construction. However, these polyurethanes are difficult and time consuming to process. Moreover, the molding of relatively thin wall cover layer(s), i.e., cover layers 0.075 inch or less in cross-sectional thickness, is difficult to accomplish. This limits the desired performance achieved by thin wall cover molding, such as improved distance. Furthermore, golf balls produced utilizing these materials tend to be soft and readily susceptible to scuffing.
Solid golf ball covers are typically composed of ionomer or polyurethane materials. While ionomer covers can provide good durability and resilience, they also exhibit a “hard” feel and lower spin rates. Polyurethane covers can be made to exhibit good durability, “soft” feel, and high spin rates. However, they typically have inferior resilience, poor barrier properties to moisture, and poor UV stability. Therefore, there remains a need for a golf ball cover material that exhibits good durability, high resilience, “soft” feel, high spin rates, good moisture barrier properties, and good UV stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,529 describes the use of polyethylene and other metallocene based polyolefins paired with silane crosslinking technology to produce golf ball layers. However, the polyolefins disclosed in the Patent do not have ideal elastomeric properties and do not provide a durable, resilient golf ball cover in conjunction with desirable feel and spin.
Thus, there is a need for a durable golf ball cover composed of a new material.